Forum:Order of yonko to be taken down by luffy
hello people. i just read chapter 696, which revealed luffy plans to take down all 4 yonko. looks like kaido is gonna be the first. its kinda apparnt that big mam is next on his list, but that leaves teach and shanks. here's the problem: when you first think about it, you think blackbeard is gonna be first, but I also think that he and akainu deserves to be the final boss of the series. so, what do you think? God of nothing (talk) 13:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) god of nothing WAAAAAAAY too early for Blackbeard, IMO. 14:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) way to early for shanks and teach but i think shanks will be last since when they meet he'll want the strawhat back yea that what i said blackbeard deserves to be the last yonko to be taken down by luffy. but that means hes gonna go against shanks. ive just read the chapter again and noticed that while luffy was saying that hes gonna beat all 4 yonko, he pointed with just 3 fingers. oh and how the hell did you do that button thingie? teach me! I kinda think Big Mam is gonna be first. Everyone seems to have a problem with her. Then Kaido, Blackbeard, and Shanks last. _Zetnodan This is for me the big twist in show. First part of OP is just luffy desire to get to raftel (Become pirate King) and on the way he got to beat up all people, and make friends,nakama. But now it will be diferent, targeting yonko without some big emotional reason is just wrong. I realy dont want that to happen. I dream about luffy first beat up 2 yonko ( big mama because he is targeting luffy, and kaido for some other reason), meet with shanks and then he get revenge on bleckbeard (like 10 years from now :D) then he got to raftel i find out about 100 year void, and after that he attack navy (because navy did something bad in history) with his army of nakama(Shirahoshi in 10 years, just epic :D) and his father revolutionary army. I just love OP because sea is wast and everything can happen. Sory for my bad English. draganrakita I think in the manga it was pretty clear that the first will definitley be Kaido because that is who Law suggested and because of his epithet "hundred beast Kaido" he is probably the one involved with Caesar and the man made zoan fruits. Then I would assume Big Mam because of the whole fishman island incident. I think Shanks will be next because I don't think Shanks will want Luffy to take on Blackbeard without being confident that Luffy and his crew have surpassed the Red-Hair Pirates and can actually take on Blackbeard. Which leaves Blackbeard as the fourth and final Yonko Luffy must overcome.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 01:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am guessing its : #Kaido(we already know that by now) #Big mom(as luffy need to save the mermaids island soon to get Jimbe to join the SH) #Shanks (Luffy wants to surpass him) #BlackBeard(this will be some sort of grand battle right before The Mugiwara war aginst the World Gonveronment) 15:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC)